One Favor
by Halfsan
Summary: -Oneshot- Elise receives a request from the last person she'd expect, yet at the same time, she's not at all surprised. Secretshipping.


**Behold, my very first Secretshipping fanfic! Has anyone else written Secretshipping? o.o I have yet to find any if it exists. Okay, well this was a random prompt that I was given, and I chose to write this little thing. I hope you all enjoy it~!**

* * *

><p>While Dan and Chris were out playing the vengeance duo, Elise spent a lot of her time in the garage working on modifying or fixing her weapons. During the downtime when <em>work <em>didn't need her as often, she loved to improve her arsenal, but lately, she found herself a bit careless. While attempting to dislodge a bullet in one of her firearms—with a screwdriver, in retrospect, not the best tool—it slipped, jabbing into the palm of her left hand.

As she rushed to the bathroom to run the wound under water, her free hand pressed to her forehead in frustration. What was getting to her so badly that it interfered with her work? Chris being gone? No, he was always out and about and Elise had gotten used to it. Was it the dangers of her _job_? It bothered her, sure, but Elise was confident enough in her skills that she could live this double life without endangering those close to her.

No, she knew what it was. When the bleeding had stopped, Elise made her way into the bedroom and found her makeup box. From it, she withdrew a _tube of lipstick_, which was actually a small secret storage device. Elise removed the lid and slid out a small note she had received about two weeks ago.

It came via mail, and had no return address whatsoever. Elise didn't stop there. It was handwritten, and whoever wrote it must have been confident a handwriting analysis wouldn't uncover their identity. She even went as far as trying to find any trace of DNA on the note—blood, saliva, skin cells, whatever—but they must have written it while wearing a HAZMAT suit or something. Even the phone number written on the note, she had difficulty tracing.

_Text. Do not call.  
>Meet behind Ninja Dave's.<br>Take your time._

The way the note was written, it seemed like whoever wanted to meet with her could wait. And wait she did. Elise had no idea who could have sent this, and after seeing how clever they were with covering their tracks, it made her all the more wary, and all the more curious. It _especially _bothered her that this person knew where she lived. Elise couldn't afford that. No. She was going to get to the bottom of this.

Elise pulled out her phone and readied the text. Her eyes noted the time, a quarter til five, so her text read, _I'm ready to meet. Five o'clock today._ She figured the fifteen minutes would give the mystery person time to receive the text and respond. Elise slipped her phone back into her pocket and grabbed her car keys, ready to head out. As if on cue, not two minutes later, her mobile chimed and a response was given, with a completely different number.

_See you soon._

There were still five minutes remaining by the time Elise had arrived. As she leaned against the wall behind Ninja Dave's, she couldn't help but feel a little fidgety as she awaited the mystery person. Elise wasn't necessarily scared—she hardly ever felt _scared_—but with how careful they were about this secret meeting, Elise couldn't help but wonder how much they knew about her.

"Y'know, I almost didn't expect you to actually show up."

A _very _familiar, male voice rang through her ears, and Elise felt her eye twitch in irritation as she whirled around to lock her gaze with _his_ striking blue irises. The impostor that tried to steal Dan's identity… Had his voice not given him away, his appearance would have, still donning some semblance of Dan's hairstyle and his soul patch.

Elise didn't bother with words. She strode up to him, eyes narrowed as she threw a punch in his direction. Under any other normal circumstance, she probably wouldn't have done so, but the mental torture he had put her through after sending that note made Elise feel like he deserved it; she, however, was caught off guard when the identity thief almost effortlessly blocked her fist with his palm.

She blinked. And delivered another attempted punch at him, but the impostor blocked that, too. Elise met his gaze, and she desperately wanted to knock that grin he gave her right off his face. With both of her hands caught in his, he pushed her away, and promptly held them up in defense.

"Now, now, Elise, I'm not here to fight," he pointed out, taking a step back. "I just… need a favor."

Elise gritted her teeth in response. "What makes you think _I _can help you? And even if I could, why _should_ I?" Everything about the identity thief rubbed her the wrong way. Being a criminal was one thing, but possessing illegal technologies was another. Elise hadn't been able to fully investigate _how_ he obtained that transmitter, or any of his equipment, and was unable to. After Dan went to jail, the impostor seemed to fall off the face of the Earth. Until now, that is.

The impostor chuckled and approached her, making Elise tense. "Because, at this point, I'm desperate," he explained, leaning his head forward. His next words were spoken in a hushed tone. "And you're the only one I think that can help me, _Dancing Shadow_."

Elise kept her face void of emotion, even though her heart stuttered. "I don't know _what _you're—"

"Don't _even_," the impostor interrupted, holding a finger up to silence her. "I know all about how you sometimes like to run off and play secret agents, so save your breath."

A mix of shock and anger spread across her features, but when she pieced things together, her expression softened. Considering his background, and how he probably knew _she_ was the one who disabled the transmitter he put in Dan, she supposed the impostor might catch on to something. It was still _very_ irritating.

"What do you want?" Elise inquired, agitation clear in her tone.

For once, the sly grin he wore faded, and his eyes flickered with… worry? It was hard to tell, as the sudden change of emotion caught Elise off guard. "I need to disappear," he explained. "The law has been closely on my tail for quite some time now. It's come to the point where I've not been able to live comfortably, nor have I been able to _do _anything about it." The impostor reached into his coat and withdrew an envelope, holding it up to draw attention to it. "I have all the documents necessary. All I ask is that your organization simply… pull some strings, to get these swine off my trail."

Elise folded her arms over her chest and arched a brow at him. It seemed like an honest request, but she wasn't about to let him get the best of her that easily. "Why should I help you?" she repeated.

"We can negotiate, I'm sure." The smile returned to his face, making Elise cringe.

"I'm not interested," she stated flatly.

"Then how about a threat?" The smile disappeared just as sudden as it spread. The impostor's tone held an inflection of certainty in it—as if he knew what her weaknesses were.

"I'd love to see you _try_," Elise hissed.

The identity thief shook his head, "believe me, I don't _want_ to," he pointed out. "I have absolutely nothing against you. But if I don't get what I want, then…" The impostor trailed off, slipping the envelope back into his coat pocket. "I might just tell your _old friend _Maniaxe where he can find you. And I'd hate to see your name in the obituary." He paused for a moment before adding, "or Chris's."

The mention of the name of one of her enemies caused her hands to ball up, cutting at her palms with her fingernails. He _was_ good. Plum eyes narrowed into slits as she didn't take to kindly to the threat, but at this point, she didn't have a choice. An agitated sigh flew through her lips as she extended her hand out, "give me those papers."

The impostor smiled. "I really do appreciate this." His hand took hold of the envelope once again and handed it to Elise. She practically snatched it from his grasp, a light growl rumbling in her throat.

"Don't make a habit of this." Venom coated her tone as she glared daggers at him. "I'll do you this _one_ favor, but after that, you're mine."

Elise was far too furious with the identity thief to notice the hint of amusement in his smile. Without warning, his hand wrapped around her arm, pulling her close and capturing her lips with his. The sudden warmth that filled her cheeks made her oblivious to the impostor cupping her face and tugging at her chin with his thumb. Elise found herself in such shock that her body became unresponsive, her lips parting at his silent request and allowing his tongue to explore her mouth.

Just as sudden as it happened, the impostor pulled away, giving her a sly, half-lidded look, swiping his thumb across her bottom lip, "I'll hold you to that." Without sparing a single second more, he released her arm and was gone before she knew it.

Elise finally regained her senses, shaking her head, trying to figure out _what _just happened. Her hand rose to her face, still flushed with embarrassment, which let her know she wasn't imagining things. Just what sort of game was he trying to pull? She shook her head again, glancing down at the envelope he left with her.

A sigh fled her lips. Time to get to work.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's that! As much as I love Jerkshipping, I really hope I find the creative drive to write more for these two! They have so much potential as a ship. Thanks for reading~!<strong>


End file.
